1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushion devices and more particularly pertains to a new cushion device for cushioning the seat of a shopping cart so that it is more comfortable for a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cushion devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,606 describes a cushion for shopping cart that is simply positioned on the seating portion to provide a soft position for a child. Another type of cushion device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,293 which is designed to act as a quilted cover for a shopping cart seat. Another such device is shown U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,888 that is adapted for securing to a shopping cart seat so that the seat is substantially covered.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is retrofittable to a shopping cart with securing assemblies that prevent the device from shifting. The device should include a fastening assembly to secure a child in the seat. Additionally, the device should include toys and the like for entertaining the child.